Twilight Christmas
by Serexion
Summary: Axel's double life was working fine until the new kid decided to sit in his seat.  Roxas just wanted to leave his past behind him, but his cousin's best friend is too damn interesting. [AU,AkuRoku]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I sighed as the bell rang, taking one last drag off of the half-smoked cigarette and flicking it, foot reflexively grinding it into the ground. I ran a hand through my spiky red hair and let out another sigh, watching my breath condense in front of me. It was getting colder and colder out, and Twilight Town was due for some snowfall tonight. Then I'd have to withstand the frigid air to get my daily dose of nicotine.

_Ah, well, not like I don't need to kick the habit anyway..._

I opened the door and slipped inside the school, merging with the mob of kids going down the hallway to their next class. I caught the principals eye and gave him a small smile, getting one in return. Mr. Xigbar might look intimidating, but underneath the eye patch, he was as soft as a teddy bear after being sent through the dryer.

Besides, who was going to reprimand one of the school's best behaved students for standing outside during lunch?

I stopped when I arrived at my locker, twirling the combination lock. What the hell class did I have next, anyway? Calculus? Chemistry? I banged my head against the locker as the lock didn't budge, hissing profanities under my breath. One of the most well-behaved students, all right...

"Bad day?"

"Shuddup, Demyx." I didn't even turn around, the voice of my best friend recognizable instantly from having hung around him for- well, forever.

Demyx leaned against the bank of lockers, facing the opposite wall, attracting the attention of the girl standing next to him. He flashed her his trademark Demyx smile (he should copyright that thing) and she walked away, giggling."So what's up?"

"Nothing." I sighed and slammed my head against the locker again. Demyx pushed me to the side and pulled the lock off in one fluid motion, opening the locker. He probably had my combination on his mental list of things to remember, he did that so often.

"Right, Axel..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"...Is it Marluxia?"

In all of my life, I had never met anyone as flamboyantly gay as Marluxia, nor had I understood how any guy could have the balls to dye their hair pink on an almost bi-weekly basis. It was a wonder I tolerated the guy long enough to date him.

"Did he dump you?" Demyx's voice was low as a group of giggling freshman walked by. I jerked my head in a 'yes' gesture. "Why?"

"Something about me being uncomfortable with myself and being unable to date someone who was still in the closet. He felt it restrained him from having a real relationship." I waved a hand uncaringly as I dug out my calculus book. I don't know how I forgot I had it- it was my favorite class next to Advanced Chem.

"He said that to you?"

"Not those exact words, no. I simplified them. He used much more flowery terms." I snorted. "If the guy doesn't become a botanist, he'll be an English major."

"He always did have a big vocabulary. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I slammed my locker shut and put the combination lock back on. "See you after class?"

Demyx looked at me in disbelief. "I guess."

I ruffled his hair affectionately as I walked past him, laughing as Demyx cursed me 'to the nearest toaster oven, you fucking pyromaniac.' That kid was picky about his hair, that was for sure. I was contemplating how much gel Demyx used to get that mohawk/mullet look when I walked into class and went to sit down- only to find my seat taken.

The seat-taker in question was tapping his fingers on the desk, idly staring off into space. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and would probably come up to my chin if he stood up. He was actually kind of cute.

_But he's defiantly straight. Anybody that cute always is._

Cute or not, I wasn't giving up that seat without a fight. I walked over and cleared my throat.

"You're in my seat."

The blond looked over at me, blue eyes seemingly cold. "Is your name on it?"

I could do nothing but gape- for about half a second. What was this kid thinking? And those eyes- I mentally shook myself. My manhood was at stake here. "Now, but as it has been since the beginning of the year, I think it counts as claimed."

"Correction: it _was _your seat, until I moved here and was put in this class. Now it's my seat." Blondie responded without missing a beat.

I opened my mouth to retort -this kid was quick on the uptake- but was quickly interrupted. "Ah, making friends with the new student already, Axel?"

I put on my most charming smile. "Of course, Mr. Vexen. You know me, always trying to make everyone feel welcome."

Mr. Vexen smiled, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. "So I'm sure you'll have no problems helping Roxas here with our recent lesson on circle tangents?"

"I'd be delighted." I kept smiling until his back was turned, and then immediately narrowed my eyes, looking back to Blondie. "Move, kid, unless you want your socks lit on fire and hung from that Christmas tree in the main hall."

Blondie- what was his name, Soxas? How fitting, considering my recent threat- raised an eyebrow. "Oooh, I'm scared now."

Now this kid was starting to get to me. Usually the mention of my pyrotechnics sent people running to the opposite end of the room. "Look, I've been sitting there since I started this class. To move would throw off my entire balance. I specially cleaned that desk-"

"OCD much?"

"I am not obsessive- compulsive!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Problem, gentleman?"

"No, Mr. Vexen." I smiled politely and dropped into the seat behind Blondie, drilling holes into the black of his head with my laser vision.

Or would have, if I had said laser vision. I settled for pretending.

* * *

"And then he turns around and goes 'Does it look like it has your name on it?' I mean, I've been sitting in that seat since god knows when, and wouldn't you know, some random new kid waltzes in and just sits wherever he pleases, not giving a care in the world-" 

"Axel, it's a seat. Shut up. Sit in another one." Demyx was tuning his guitar, playing nonsensical tunes on it. We were sitting in our usual after school haunt- his basement- and getting homework done. Or, in my case, whining about my abysmal time in Calculus.

"But Dem, you don't understand. I've been siting in that seat since algebra. That seat is my _baby_."

"Funny. I thought only male seahorses could give birth."

"You would know, you're the one taking marine biology."

"Yes I am." Demyx responded and, apparently getting the right sound out of his guitar, started to play a soothing tune. Knowing better than to annoy him while he was playing, I flipped through my chemistry book, looking for the periodic table. Why I had to know what compound NaCl and K made, I had no clue (I only took it to fill my science requirement, and any class with flammable chemicals is okay in my book). It was silent like that for a few minutes, and I felt myself relaxing in the familiar atmosphere. Demyx and his music had that kind of effect on you.

"So what happened with Marluxia?" Demyx asked, still focused on whatever he was playing. I looked up in surprise, not expecting the silence to be broken.

"What?"

"What happened with Marluxia?"

"I already told you." I said, flipping one of the pages harder than necessary.

"Not really. What started all of it?"

"Nothing." I said, unable to be completely angry but annoyed all the same. "Just some stupid side comment I made while at his house about his girlish tendency for growing flowers."

I heard Demyx let out a chuckle. "Well, you know, he does have that entire petunia garden in his backyard."

"Exactly! All I said was not only did he have pink hair, but he had to be girly enough to have pink flowers, too?"

"Bet he didn't like that." Demyx started humming under his breath.

"No, actually. He flipped out on me, saying excuse him for being gay, but he thought I would be a tad more appreciative of his feelings, and that at least he was man enough to not fool everyone into thinking he was something he's not."

"Ouch."

"I was burned in the metaphorical sense."

"So what happened after that?"

"He told me we were over, I went home and burned old tests in my bathroom sink."

"Nice coping mechanism."

"I could have burned myself." I reminded, taking my lighter out of my pocket.

"Good point."

Another blissful minute of silence. I flicked the lighter lazily, not paying attention as Demyx set his guitar to the side.

"So, who's this new kid you're obsessed with?"

"I'm not obsessed with him!'

"Sure you aren't..."

"I'm not! I just have issues with the kid taking my seat, is all!"

"Right. Whatever you say."

Conveniently enough, my cell phone chose that moment to ring.

"Well, I guess I should take this." I glared at Demyx and flipped the phone open without checking the ID. "Axel's crematory, you kill 'em, we incinerate 'em."

"...I was going to ask if this was Axel, but I don't need to now."

"Who's this?" I asked, not recognizing the voice.

"Roxas. The kid from your calc class who stole 'your seat'." I could almost see him doing air quotes on the other side of the line.

"Oh. What do you want?" I flicked my lighter nervously, watching the flame.

"Mr. Vexen told you that you were supposed to help me catch up. We didn't arrange when."

"Point?" The flame went out and I flicked the lighter on again.

"Point is, I would like to pass this class so I can get out of 'your seat' and not have you 'burn my socks and hang them from that Christmas tree in the main hall'."

Wait, was this kid throwing my lines back at me?

...Yes, he was. I should probably finish this conversation before I got my ass handed to me.

"When do you want to meet?"

"Today's Friday, right? Meet me in the library about two tomorrow." Before I could respond, or agree for that matter, the line went dead.

"Nice talking to you, too. I'll be happy to help you with your calculus tomorrow." I said into the receiver before flipping it closed.

"Did you just hang up on him?" Demyx had been watching the exchange from a couch, where he had moved after I had picked up my phone.

"No, he hung up on me. I just wanted to have the last word." I pointed out, setting my lighter down next to me on the floor.

"So what was that about?"

"I need to meet him in the library at about two tomorrow so he can catch up in calculus."

"Oh, so you're helping him?"

"Yes."

"At the library?"

"What are you getting at?"

Demyx smirked. "You, my friend, have a date."

My eyes widened in horror. "It's not a _date_, it's a study thing."

"In other words, a study date."

I didn't know how to respond to this, so I threw my chemistry textbook, hoping to hit somewhere vital. It landed on his stomach.

"What grade is he in, anyway?"

"I don't know, Junior?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "He's jail bait for you- even better."

"Wha-I never-What the- shut up!"

"It's okay, Axel, it's not a _date_, remember?"

"And you'll remember it, too."

"Of course I will, cradle robber."

I snapped my mouth shut and, unable to come up with something good to say, settled for glaring at him and flicking my lighter again.

Demyx smirked. "And Axel has no witty retorts. Someone write this down on the calendar."

"...Shut up."

* * *

I watched as Roxas tapped his fingers against the granite tabletop, fingers drumming out some sort of rhythm. We had met here as planned, and I had been trying (in vain) to make conversation with the kid. He was proving uncooperative. 

"So, why'd you transfer here?"

"That's none of your business." Roxas looked me straight in the eye, unwavering.

"Well, do you at leas know anybody here?"

"...Well, I have an Uncle Cid, and Demyx is my cousin-"

I started hacking, coffee coming out my nose. Nearby people looked around at us, and then went back to their business. The librarian looked up sharply and I smiled, not quite pulling it off due to the coffee all over my face.

"Demyx is your cousin?" I asked, wiping coffee off of my face and the table.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Roxas asked, defensive. The bell over the door tinkled and a sudden burst of cold air rushed in, making both of us shiver.

"...He's my best friend."

Roxas opened his mouth to respond and snapped it closed, startled, when a blond sat down next to him.

"Gosh, it's cold out there, and we haven't even gotten five inches of the stuff yet... anyway, Axel, did you hear the news?"

"Hear what news, Larxene? And that eyeliner looks horrible on you."

Larxene rolled her blue eyes, red eyeliner prominent. "Just something I wanted to try." She pulled a string off the side of her black shirt, discarding it on the floor.

"Bad excuse for a fashion statement?" I watched Roxas out of the corner of my eye- he had gone back to doing his homework, and was working through it at a steady pace. Chances were he didn't need my help to begin with. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Seifer's gang knocked Marluxia up pretty bad. He's in the hospital now." Larxene leaned in, keeping her voice down.

"What?" I said, louder than necessary. The librarian made a shushing noise, putting her finger to her lips for effect. "What? Why?" I said, voice brought down a few decibels and leaning closer to Larxene.

"He was walking home from Riku's and took a shortcut through the sandlot. Seifer's gang had stayed later than normal, and well..." Larxene waved a hand. "I went to see him earlier. He's going to be okay, it could have been a lot worse. He just needed some stitches."

I exhaled sharply, hands clenching. "Was anyone else there?"

"Yeah, actually. Hayner and them were there, but they couldn't do anything to stop it. Seifer was probably showing off to prove how tough he is- of course, the way to do _that_ is to beat up the gay kid, right?" She let out a laugh at that point. "Speaking of which-" her voice went down even lower, glancing at Roxas to make sure he couldn't hear. "Marly wouldn't tell me, did you two-"

I jerked my head an affirmative and she sighed. "I'd ask you to tell, but I'll just ask Demyx."

"You do that." I banged my fist on the table in irritation, ignoring another warning look from the librarian. "This is making me want to commit arson."

"Nah, don't do that, we still need a goody two-shoes to show up the administration." Larxene smirked at the look on my face.

"I'm not a goody two-shoes!" I said, appalled. I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest. I looked at Roxas out of the corner of my eye, and saw his hand shaking slightly as he wrote. "Oh, Larxene, this is Roxas."

Larxene turned to look at him, and then got a confused look on her face. "Wait, didn't I just see you over at McDonald's?"

"Nope."

"You went to McDonald's and didn't bring me any?" I placed a hand over my heart.

"I ate it already." She fired back, then turned to face Roxas again. "But I thought I did! You cashed me out-"

"That would be my brother, Sora."

"Oh? You're a twin, then?"

"No duh."

"...You're a bit snippy, aren't you?"

"Leave him alone, Larxene."

It was Larxene's turn to look appalled. "You're sticking up for the kid?"

"I'm telling you to stop before you attempt to disembowel him."

"Oh, that's it?" Larxene laughed again, pulling on her gloves. "I won't do that yet, I have some disemboweling of my own to attend to. Where do you think Seifer's at?"

"Don't do anything stupid, Larx."

"Me? _Never_. You don't have a cig on you, do you?"

I passed the pack to her and she pulled one out, sticking it in her pocket. "Well, you two play nice." she laughed, handing the pack back and sweeping out the door, bringing another burst of cold air in. I looked back to Roxas, who had put his pencil down and cupped his face in his hand, looking thoughtful.

"That's Larxene. She's not bad, once you get to know her. She's not one to tick off, though." Roxas shrugged at my comment.

"That Marluxia guy... he's gay?"

I froze for a minute, then laughed as I realized the kid had been listening.

"Yeah, and he doesn't hide it, either." I sighed. "I kinda admire him for it... the poor guy gets beat on a lot. Normally someone's always with him, but I guess that no one was around last night."

"So he gets beat on all the time." The way it was said, it wasn't a question.

"Well, we over exaggerate, I suppose. Not all the time, maybe once every six months or so... usually everyone just talks about him behind his back."

Roxas let a hiss out, teeth clenched. "I've gotta go."

"Now? We haven't finished."

"I'll figure it out." Roxas grabbed his books, stopped while passing me and lowered his voice. "Axel, are you gay?"

I froze, wide-eyed, staring at him. He had said it quiet enough so that only I could hear, but the question seemed amplified to the point that everyone knew what was asked. It would be all over- _Axel's gay, omigod! Did you hear about Ax? Never thought he'd be like that-_

"No." I answered, averting my gaze to a spot on the table. Roxas snorted.

"That's what I thought." He walked out the door, letting in yet another blast of cold air, this one mingled with snowflakes.

* * *

**I was going to keep going, but the bunny said to end it here. Mind you, I hate this bunny. And this chapter. Only you can change my mind. But I have to finish this, even if it sits on my hard drive. I might as well share! So, more coming up soon, if everyone likes it. If not, that's fine too. But if you want more, you have to review!**

**...Damn bunnies are making me rhyme.**

**Before you ask, yes, there will be slash, but not until later in the story. The plan is to have this done by Christmas, and then maybe have a sequel. The way it's planned out, this will probably be 5-6 chapters.**

**That's all! Besides another subliminal message telling you to review.**

**Love,**

**Serexion**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Roxas hated Christmas.

No, really. No sooner was Halloween over, then all the candy gets put away and out comes the lights, the candles, the decorations, the stupid dressed-up Santas ringing their bells, bugging you for spare change. So it was only natural that when Roxas walked (read: stalked) out of the library (and away from Axel), he was immediately ambushed by various Christmas paraphernalia.

The Twilight Town library was located in the middle of the Market District, which was rather festively decorated. _Too _festively, one might say. Garland decorated the edges of every other shop door, glinting in the lights from the large Christmas tree in the center of the square. It was an overcast day, unusual in the town, making the lights stand out even though it was only three. No sooner had he walked down to a corner than one of the dress-up Santas shoved a candy cane into his hand.

"Donation, sir?"

Roxas pulled up his hood and brought his books closer to his chest, shivering despite the black hoodie he was wearing. He mumbled something about having no change and pushed past, dropping the candy while doing so.

"Happy Holidays, sir!"

He had only walked for about thirty seconds before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I already told you-"

"Roxas!"

He turned around, only seeing a flash of blond hair before almost being knocked over. "Dude, I haven't seen you in... oh, gosh, a couple years! How've you been?"

"Demyx, get off of me."

"Oh- sorry." Demyx hastily let go, cheeks a slight shade of red from the cold.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas turned and kept walking, Demyx practically skipping by his side.

"Just getting some Christmas shopping done; you know that the shop over there's having a sale? I got a few things for mom and dad and Larxene and Axel and Sora-"

"Great, wonderful." Roxas pulled his books tighter to his chest and stopped at a corner, waiting for the stupid light to say they could walk. They didn't have those in Hollow Bastion. You just walked. Then again, you were also more likely to get hit by a car here, so it's probably for the best.

Demyx sighed and Roxas tightened his jaw. Demyx sighing was never a good thing.

"I heard about what happened to Sora."

Roxas froze, staring at the light as it turned to a green person that looked like he was walking.

"Listen, Rox, it's not your fault. People are just asses."

"Demyx, I don't want to talk about it." He cursed under my breath as the light switched back to a red hand.

Demyx smiled nervously and put his hand in his pockets. "Well, just wanted to let you know."

They crossed the road as the light changed back, walking in silence until reaching Demyx's house.

"You want to come in?"

Roxas looked up in shock. He hadn't really been paying attention to where they were going- his house was just another couple streets over.

"Nah, your mom probably doesn't know I'm coming."

Demyx laughed. "Don't be stupid, my mother loves company." And with that, Roxas was dragged by the arm into the warmth of Demyx's house.

"Mom, I brought company!" He yelled, walking down the hallway and peeking his head in the kitchen. "Hmph, guess she isn't home."

Roxas set his books down on a table in the hall and pulled his hood down. "I can come back later."

"Nah, don't bother, the only one here's probably Larx-"

"Demyx, mom left a note, said that she was going to be late- oh, hey Rox." Larxene flashed an innocent grin in the blond's direction, having just come out of nowhere (really, she had walked out of the living room). She was fully clad in a black dress coat, with a scarf wrapped around her neck and black leather gloves on.

"Hey, sis. Have you seen-"

"Yeah, I saw Marluxia earlier, I brought him some McDonald's. That hospital food is shit, I can't believe it's legal to serve that stuff. I'm actually on my way out."

"Going to see Mar again?"

"Nah, I have an appointment with Seifer." At this, Larxene's grin became more pronounced. Demyx groaned.

"Whatever it is, don't get caught."

"Oh, I won't." Larxene winked, then walked past Roxas and out of the house, whistling the Darth Vader theme and patting him on the head before closing the door behind her.

"You want anything to eat?"

"...Not hungry." He walked down the hall after Demyx and leaned against the door frame that lead to the kitchen, watching the other as he dug around the refrigerator for something to eat. Finally pulling out a bowl with some sort of leftover in it- Roxas didn't even want to know what it was- he waved a hand indicating to come over and opened the door that led to his basement. Roxas followed him down, closing the door behind him, and looked around.

The last time he had been here was about two years ago, and Demyx had then had only a small corner of the basement done up the way that he had wanted it. Now, practically half of the 20 by 18 box was converted into Demyx's little living space, with band posters on the walls, beanbag chairs placed (seemingly) at random, and a couch shoved into one corner with a table next to it that was piled high with a ton of junk. Leaning against the couch was Demyx's prized possession, his guitar.

"Wow, you really fixed this place up." Roxas walked over and slumped into one of the three bean-bag chairs, still taking in everything around him. Demyx plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, it took a little while, but how else was I supposed to bring the amp noise down?" Demyx laughed and pointed to the amp underneath the table.

"Yeah I guess." Roxas stretched out, twining his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles. "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing much. Just dealing with the drama that is high school, probably going to see my friend in the hospital later not much else."

"You mean Marluxia?"

"How do you know?"

"Heard in passing, from your sister as a matter of fact. On two occasions." Roxas shrugged, not noticing the smirk on Demyx's face.

"Would one of those be at the library, maybe?"

"Yeah, actually. You know, that Axel guy's really annoying." Roxas had heard plenty about Axel from Demyx but had never met him in person, only visiting Twilight Town once every summer or so. Axel had always either been grounded or busy when the twins had come to visit.

"That _Axel guy's _my best friend."

"Yeah, he mentioned that." Roxas reached down and twirled one of his wristbands. It was a habit from when he first got them- when he was nervous, he started to twist them around. God only knows why he was nervous now, but he was. Which Demyx was quick to pick up on.

"So, whadid you think of Axel?"

"He's a stuck-up, self-absorbed, pyromanical SOB." The wristband continued to twist.

"Harsh, cuz, harsh."

"Well, he is!" Still twisting.

"He is my best friend, and believe it or not, that 'pyromanical SOB' is a nice guy when you get to know him."

"Seems like a poser to me."

"What do ya mean?"

"He's gay, and doesn't want people to know."

"And you aren't?" The twisting stopped and Roxas dropped his hands.

"I don't care if people know."

"After what happened to Sora? Yeah, you do."

There was silence between the two as Roxas started twisting his wristband and Demyx grabbed his guitar. There was silence as the two of them sat, thinking and tuning. There was still silence as they either continued to think and play. And silence was still prevalent as the two of them sat in the silent basement of the silent house in the silence (with the exception of Demyx's guitar playing, but he didn't have the amp on, so it doesn't count. The furnace was also running, but that also didn't count. So it was silent. Any questions?).

Then the silence was broken in the form of a red-haired, bouncing, pyromanical SOB.

"Yo, Dem, I'm sorry I didn't call but I figured you wouldn't mind if I came over, I saw your mom over at the market and she was looking for some sort of food or another- oh, hi Roxas."

Roxas looked up, blue eyes meeting green, and started twisting his wristband again, looking down and saying nothing.

"Hey, Axel, pull up a bag." Demyx waved a hand in the general direction of the bean bag chairs. The redhead sprawled across them, sitting on one and stretching his legs to another. A small silver of his stomach showed ad his shirt rode up, attracting Roxas's vision. He stared for a second before feeling his face grow hot. He looked up, only to see Axel smirking as he stared.

"So, how was your day, Dem?" The green eyes flicked to the guitarist.

"Okay. Got some shopping done, finished an essay, life is good."

"Indeed it is." Axel cast a quick glance at Roxas before continuing. "I went and saw Marluxia."

Demyx's eyes snapped to meet Axel's, but he didn't move. "How is he?"

"He'll be okay, they're talking about releasing him later today."

"That's good. I don't have to make a trip to the hospital now."

There was more silence in the room, but this time it was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Roxas was now twisting his finger cuffs around, contemplating what would happen if he ran upstairs and threw him out a second-story window. Probably nothing. Those freaking petunia bushes were all around Demyx's house, he'd most likely get stuck in one of those. Then again, he could always run into moving traffic, or try and play in the middle of an FBI arms training session, or even-

"Demyx, is you cousin always this quiet? I'm afraid he's plotting to murder me or something."

"There's a good chance of it, don't trust him." Demyx joked, setting his guitar to the side on the couch and standing up to sift through papers. "I heard that he actually killed someone once and threw them into the swampland."

Axel gasped dramatically and placed a hand over his mouth. "Demyx, we're dealing with a serial killer. We _must _inform the police."

"I agree. I say we tie him up and you stand guard."

"I'm all for that."

"Just talk about me like I'm _not _sitting right here."

"Oh, were you? We didn't notice." Axel smirked in Roxas's direction, meeting his eyes again and causing the younger one to scowl.

"So, how did the library go?" Demyx plopped back down on the couch, music book in hand.

"Fine. I learned absolutely nothing I didn't already know."

"Well, then why did you call me?"

Roxas looked up at Axel,startled. "Because the teacher said too."

Axel scowled. "We could have gotten away with simply not saying anything if you knew so much, you didn't have to call-" his green eyes suddenly got wider. "Wait. How did you get my number?"

Roxas went back to twisting his wristband. "I've got my ways."

Axel smirked. "Right, I'm sure."

Demyx groaned and threw his book to the side. "I'm going to get coffee or something, will you two _please_ play nice while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Demykins." Axel's smirk turned into a wide, Cheshire-cat grin.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Demyx said before leaving the cellar. Axel turned to Roxas.

"So, do you have a girl back home?" Axel examined his fingernails.

"Are you gay?"

As Roxas expected, Axel froze up again for the barest second before regaining his cocky attitude. "I already told you no."

_This guy is a horrible liar. You can tell by his face- the edge of his nose turns red. That's kind of cute, actually._

Roxas shrugged. "Oh, sorry. Just thought you were lying. Must be that was your girlfriend was just curious if you broke up with Marluxia in a metaphorical sense. Fallout of friendship and that sort of thing." He was having fun watching Axel squirm. Metaphorically, of course. He highly doubted Axel would squirm while someone was looking. Roxas always had been the observant one, and could pretty much put together the whole picture with the scraps and a colored pencil.

"Larxene isn't my girlfriend, she's dating some Xaldin guy-"

"You two looked awfully cozy. Stealing someone else's girl?" Roxas never asked anyone this many questions, and he never tried to squeeze information out of anyone like this. But Axel... he just made him uncomfortable in a strange way. There was something about him that made Roxas want to know just what made him tick.

"Nah, we've just known each other awhile." Axel shifted. It was a slight movement, so minuscule that if you weren't looking hard enough you would miss it.

Roxas caught it. For some reason, Axel hated the topic of his sexual orientaion. Might as well keep it going. "So why don't you want people knowing you're gay?"

"I already told you I'm not gay?"

"Then why is your nose turning red?"

"You're a nosy little fuck, you know that?"

"Oh, you're using bad words. I'm scared now."

"What do I have to do to shut you up?"

"Do you like guys or girls?"

"I'm bi." Axel hissed between clenched teeth, obviously giving in. "I wasn't lying."

"And you don't want people to know that why?"

"It's not that I don't want people to know, it's just- look, you heard what happened to Marluxia!" Axel waved his hands in the air. "I don't want that happening to me."

"So you're just scared."

"Why do you care so much? Are _you _gay?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm-"

"Back!" Demyx walked back down the stairs, three steaming mugs of something that smelled like hot chocolate in his hands. He took the scene in- Axel sitting up, legs ready to spring, and Roxas leaning forward, looking venomous. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope." Roxas sat back in his chair, posture relaxed. Axel followed suit, but his eyes still screamed murder.

Demyx handed a mug to each of them, then gave a fake smile, obviously trying to break the ice. "So, how is everyone doing?"

* * *

Roxas ran his hands through his hair, fisting the blond locks as he sighed. It was cold on top of the clock tower, but it was a good place to think, and he really did need to do just that. He had found the stairs leading to the top after exploring the train station a little, making it one of Roxas's frequent haunts. 

Sora was due to leave work soon. He should probably go meet him before his shift ended, make sure that he didn't get hurt-

But Sora would get angry by that. Not to mention he was going back to Hollow Bastion to visit his girlfriend Kairi and his best friend Riku before vacation started, and he might think Roxas didn't trust him not to get into trouble-

God, having a twin was hard. None of this would have happened if they were twins- then again, the guys were stupid, even Axel wouldn't have-

And _why _did Axel get to him so much? It shouldn't matter whether or not he was gay, straight, bi, whatever- he was a two-faced self-absorbed arrogant little-

Well, he wasn't exactly little. He was at least two inches taller than him, plus the extra inch that his hair spiked out. And he was rather well built- his arms could attest to that. Roxas wondered what it would feel like to trace his fingers down those arms, letting his fingers dance across the soft skin on his wrist, the feel of their breath mingling as they moved closer together-

Wait, where on earth had _that_ though come from? He didn't like Axel, anyway-

But it was nice to talk about him

Oh. Shit.

The clock chimed behind him, signaling eight o'clock.

* * *

**Well, that's done. The way it looks, there will be two or three more chapters.**

**Yes, I had a sudden switch to third person in Roxas's POV. Writing this chapter in first person REVIEW wasn't working for me, so I switched. This is the first chapter, the original first chapter is now a prologue. Nothing that changes the REVIEW story, I just decided that it should be that way. **

**Next chapter is in Axel's POV, set about a week later and before Christmas break.**

**For those that have this story on your alert/favorites list or have REVIEWed, thank you! And if you haven't REVIEWed, you should. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Serexion**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

"Your cousin is a little strange up there." Axel tapped a finger to his head, ignoring Demyx's scowl as he threw off the musician's melody. "I mean, the kid spent the entire time we talked trying to get me to admit I was _gay_."

"You are." Demyx sighed irritably, set his guitar aside, and grabbed a notebook off of the table. "What's your point?"

"My _point_ is that your cousin seems to like nothing more than to make my life more complicated than it is!" Axel threw his hands up in the air dramatically, not noticing the eye roll from Demyx.

"Your life isn't complicated in the least bit. Did you tell him?"

"...He thinks I'm bi."

"So you lied."

"Not really..."

Demyx simply shook his head and started to write in the notebook, tongue poking out from between his lips as he concentrated. Axel simply dug around his pocket for a cigarette and, upon producing a pack, lit one up.

"Could you please not do that do that in the house? God, you're just as bad as Larxene."

"Sorry." Axel exhaled a puff of smoke and then extinguished the tip with his fingers. "What happened yesterday after she left, anyway?"

"No one really knows, and Seifer's gang sure isn't telling. Hayner sent me a text, though, something about the sandlot looking like a tornado had gone through it."

Axel snorted. "No suspects?"

"None yet. And as stated, Seifer isn't saying anything."

"Pity the next guy that fucks with Marly."

The two friends sat in silence for the next few minutes, Demyx writing and Axel staring at the ceiling, thinking. He didn't know why, but something about the Roxas kid just rubbed him the wrong way. Why was the kid so worried about his orientation? It didn't matter, did it? It wasn't like he was lying to the kid-

Okay, so technically, he did. But what did that matter? It didn't. Nope. It didn't matter at all. It didn't matter that the kid had the most amazing set of blue eyes he had ever seen, or the way that that stray strand of hair fell into his eyes when he had his head bent concentrating, or the way he was just a little smaller than Axel, enough so that he could wrap his arms around him-

Woah. Where had that come from?

"Axel, your cell phone's beeping."

"Huh? Wha? Oh, right." Axel flipped the phone open, reading the message that was there.

_Just got out- meet me at the school at seven? Marly_

He flipped the phone closed again without responding, dropping it on the floor. Who did that guy think he was-

"Who was it?" Demyx was laying on the couch now, head hanging off the edge and looking at Axel.

"Nobody."

"Marluxia?"

"Yes."

"It probably wouldn't hurt to hear what he has to say."

"Whose side are you _on_?" Axel grabbed his phone and stood up, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Yours, dummy. I'm telling you what you should do."

"Since when do I listen to you?" Axel took the basement stairs two at a time and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Axel flicked the cigarette at the air in front of him, watching the ash catch on the wind before blowing away, landing in some obscure place. The clock tower was a haunt for Axel since he was little, and he often came up here to think. 

Okay, so he had been overly rude to Demyx. His friend was just trying to help him. Damn that kid for knowing exactly what was going through his mind. Damn him.

But that didn't matter either. He shouldn't be sitting there, telling him what to do, or how to run his life, or to go meet his ex behind the bleachers just to _hear him out_-

Although Axel did wonder what the urgency for a meeting was. The two hadn't exactly ended on great terms. Why should Marluxia want to meet him in- Axel glanced down at his watch- three hours, when he had basically said that he never wanted to see him again?

Axel heard the slight shuffling of feet coming around the corner, then stop. He glanced over- only to meet shocking blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing." Axel responded, flicking the smoldering cigarette off the top of the tower, not paying attention as it fell to the pavement below. "You?"

"Same." Roxas leaned on the corner of the clock, eyes fixed on the snowy roof in front of him. There was an awkward pause before he finally opened his mouth again. "Listen, about yesterday, I'm sorry."

"What?" Axel looked up, confused.

"I'm sorry. I was a prick, okay?" Roxas' gaze was still focused on the snow in front of him. "I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that, I don't know why I did."

Axel rubbed the side of his head, watching Roxas. The kid seemed genuinely sorry, judging by the way his body posture was- shoulders hunched, head bowed, arms crossed. He looked almost- vulnerable, reminding Axel of what Demyx usually looked like after he snapped at someone without meaning too.

Oh, great. Now he was developing a conscience.

Axel wiped off the snow next to him, clearing a spot on the tower. "I don't bite, you know."

Roxas looked at him, to the spot at the snow, and back to him. After a couple seconds where he seemed to be debating something, he sat down, shivering slightly against the cold. There was a silence between the two teenagers, both of them simply watching the people go in and out of the train station. Roxas brought his knees to his chest, hugging them. Axel sat with one leg stretched out and the other bent, drawing swirls and shapes in the snow around him.

"So you have a twin?" Axel made a pained attempt at conversation.

"Yeah. His name's Sora."

"Oh. He go to school here?"

"He graduated a year earlier than he had to, he goes to Community College."

"Here?"

"Yeah, for now. He might transfer somewhere else next semester."

"Cool." Axel wasn't used to small talk with people- he was finding this conversation rather strained. "How did he feel about moving here?"

"We didn't have a choice, did we?" Roxas's voice had a sudden defensive edge to it, something Axel didn't fail to notice. He decided to press on anyway.

"Why did you guys move here?"

"None of your business."

"So you can ask me about whether or not I'm gay- one of my personal secrets, mind you- but I'm not allowed to ask you a simple question about why _you _moved here? Kinda hypocritical, you know that?

"And maybe I don't want to tell you."

"Maybe I want to know."

"Maybe you should just fess up that you're not bi, you're gay."

"Does it really matter?"

"It does to me."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Roxas threw his hands up in the air. "Maybe it's the fact that I like people to tell me the truth, I like my friends not to lie to me, I don't know!"

"So am I your friend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because... I don't know!"

"That's not a good excuse."

"It's a good enough response for me."

"Oh, go run off to your house and be a good little boy."

"You're only two years older than me."

"Ah, but what does that matter in any argument?"

"Don't call me "little boy"."

"Isn't it past your curfew?"

"It's only five."

"Oh, so you only have fifteen minutes before mommy calls for you?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Axel had expected a snappy comeback. Roxas standing up and huffing off was more likely. Maybe even a slap.

What he didn't expect was for the boy's lips to meet his own. He didn't expect his hand to rise up and slide through the soft blond hair, pulling him closer. He didn't expect their bodies to form some sort of magnetic attention to each other, causing their chests to crash together. And he really didn't expect to run his tongue along the younger boy's bottom lip and then slip his own tongue inside, running it over his teeth.

It wasn't until Axel remembered where they were doing this that it really hit him and he pulled away suddenly, dropping his hand from Roxas' hair and accidentally hitting the boy's thigh with it before snatching it back. Roxas wasn't looking at him, although that didn't stop the flush creeping up his neck.

"What the hell are we doing?" Axel asked, breathing heavily and running a hand through his hair.

* * *

**I know this was shorter than normal. I was actually going to add more to this chapter, but the rest of it makes more sense in Roxas's POV. Anyway, since I have the next chapter started, that should be up in a couple days. The final chapter will be Christmas eve or day, I'm not sure which. **

**On the bright side of life, I got my first college acceptance letter:-)**

**Anyways, review and have a nice night!**

**Serex**


End file.
